


He’s the tear in my heart

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Cheating, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Josh Dun, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Josh calling Tyler kitten, M/M, Mark Debby and Jenna are only mentioned, Pet Names, Safeword Use, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Sub Tyler Joseph, Top Josh Dun, Trench Era, Tyler wears a skirt, for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler and Josh have always been extremely close to one another ever since Josh joined the band. But how much of that is platonic affection or romantic attraction?





	He’s the tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut in a long time so it’s probably shit

Tyler was married. Jenna was everything anyone could want.

Josh was engaged. Debby was the perfect bride to be.

Tyler was in love.

Josh was also in love.

But not to the people they were dedicating their lives to.

But to each other.

||-//

Touring for an entire year not really being able to see your family and those you love can really put a strain on your relationships. Tyler and Josh have both experienced this over the years of constantly being on the road, that’s partly why they took a year long break.

But with the new album out and the touring happening again it’s getting harder to see those they love. Debby came along for the American leg of the tour but then had to leave because of her own job, not until after Josh proposed to her though. Whilst Jenna has been by Tyler’s side during the whole tour, exploring different parts of the world with some of her friends.

But there are days that they have free when neither Josh nor Tyler wanted to be around either Jenna or Debby and want to instead spend it together. Never in public, they can’t have scandals. Only ever behind closed doors of tours buses and hotel rooms.

When they have alone time together they lay on the bed cuddled up together sharing sweet gentle kisses and soft caresses of hands on smooth skin. They often wonder if their partners know about their secret affair that goes on when they’re away. The boys are careful not to leave any evidence behind on the other, despite the fact that Josh wants to mark up Tyler’s next to show the world that Tyler is his, whilst Tyler wants to rake his nails down Josh’s back as he’s being fucked into the mattress.

They know that only one person in the crew knows about them and that’s because he’s been there since the beginning. Mark would never tell a soul because he knows how much Tyler and Josh both need each other, they’re soulmates, they’ve been in love since they first met and nothing will change that not even a marriage to someone else.

||-//

It was one of those days durning the Europe leg of the tour where Tyler told Jenna that him and Josh were going to hang out for the day, she didn’t seem to mind saying that she’ll go shopping for the day and explore the city they were in with some friends.

Josh knocked on the door to Tyler’s hotel room after he was told Jenna had left, what he didn’t expect was Tyler opening the door in one of Josh’s shirts with the floral kimono on over the top and a short floral skirt that came up to his mid thigh area.

“Hey Joshie.” Tyler threw on his sweet voice that made him sound so small.

“Hey baby boy. What’s all this then?” Josh stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around Tyler’s thin waist as the door closed behind him.

“Wanted to look pretty for daddy.” Tyler looked up at Josh through his lashes that were surprising long for a guy.

“You always look pretty, kitten.” Tyler gives Josh a shy smile at that and blushes, you would have thought that from the amount of times they’ve had sex that Tyler would be passed the blushing virgin phase but it seems like he would forever remain there.

“Thank-you daddy.” Josh smiles and leans down to kiss Tyler. He opens his mouth slightly and brushes his tongue against Tyler’s bottom lip seeking entry, Tyler obliges and opens his mouth moaning as Josh’s tongue brushes against his teeth and entangles itself with his own.

They love when they can get intimate with each other, they miss the days when they were only in a relationship with each other but as the fans started picking up on the not so subtle flirting the two of them did whether on stage or in interviews they decided it would be best for them to date other people. That didn’t stop them for sneaking around and continue their relationship though.

Tyler let’s out a breathy moan as Josh moves his mouth to Tyler’s neck gently biting, he can’t leave marks and that causes him to growl low in his throat as he unzips Tyler’s skirt and pushes it to the floor. He goes to move his hands to Tyler’s hips again when he notices that Tyler isn’t wearing any underwear.

“You’re such a slut aren't you? Not wearing anything under that pretty skirt. I bet you wanted me to lift it up and just fuck you fully clothed didn’t you whore?” Josh isn’t one for degradation but Tyler really enjoys it so Josh just obliges his every will.

“Yes daddy.” Josh smirks at his answer, the look in his eyes is down right terrifying.

Josh puts his hands on Tyler ass and starts to push them backwards until Tyler is collapsing onto the bed. Josh grabs onto Tyler’s left ankle and pulls his leg up so that it’s resting on his shoulder, Josh enjoys seeing Tyler’s expressions when they have sex so they always face each other when doing it. Tyler also stated early on into their relationship that he was afraid of not being able to see the person he was with, so that meant no blindfolds or doing it from behind.

“What size did you use slut?” Josh slid his hand from Tyler’s calf down to his ass again to feel at his hole.

“The 10, it felt so good daddy. But not as good as you, never as good as you.” Tyler was moaning loudly as Josh slipped three fingers into Tyler ass.

“That’s right baby. Nothing can ever satisfy you as good as daddy can, isn’t that right kitten?” Tyler couldn’t even form words anymore, he was so overwhelmed by pleasure that he just moaned and nodded his head as best as he could.

“I think we need to think about getting you a collar, it’s the only way I can mark you as mine without leaving physical evidence. What do you think baby boy, would you like that?” They’ve talked about this before when they haven’t be in a scene, but decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea in case someone who didn’t know about their relationship found out about it.

“Daddy please, wanna be yours forever.” Tyler had tears running down his face, they both knew that it was impossible which only made them more sad every time they had to see the other with their partner.

“I know baby boy, I know.” Josh had tears rolling down his cheeks as well now, seeing Tyler cry made him cry more often than not. Josh leaned down and kissed Tyler softy, he poured as much love into the kiss as he was receiving.

Josh pulled back slightly, much to the displeasure on Tyler who whined, and started pulling his clothes off. They only had limited amount of time and they both enjoyed cuddling after sex, once Josh had removed his clothes he slipped off Tyler’s kimono and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Seeing Tyler naked was like the first time all over again, his tan skin complimented with his red tipped erection was the definition of perfect in Josh’s eyes. Josh leaned down to kiss Tyler again after Tyler did grabby hands to Josh, Tyler could be extremely needy when it came to intimate moments between the two of them.

Josh thanked God that he wouldn’t need to grab lube, thanks to Tyler having extremely prepped himself before Josh came over. Josh grabbed his cock and guided it to Tyler’s hole, pushing in ever so slightly until he eventually bottomed out and they both moaned in unison at the feel of it.

“Daddy please, fuck me. Daddy need it please.”

“I know baby, daddy needs it too.”

_**Worthless.** _

“Daddy!”

_**Unloveable.** _

“I love you kitten.”

_**Pathetic.** _

“Love you too daddy.”

_**Slut.** _

“Josh, Josh please stop, stop.”

_**Cheater.** _

“Ty, what?”

_**Whore.** _

“Trench, trench, Josh please trench!”

_**Die.** _

Josh stopped immediately at Tyler’s safeword, he was sobbing and shaking violently after Josh had pulled out.

“Ty, baby what’s up? What’s wrong?” Josh knew not to touch Tyler when he got like this until he was given permission to.

“He’s back, J He’s back. Make it stop please, I don’t want Him here. J you have to make Him stop, He’s so loud.” Josh knew who He was without even needing to ask, they had spent so long fighting against Him, they even made an album named after Him.

“Ty, can I touch you?” He gets a shaky nod, and he reaches his hands out to pull Tyler close against him. He can feel Tyler’s tears against his neck and chest. “Hey it’s okay gorgeous, you’re so good. I love you Ty, I love you so much you have no idea. Don’t listen to that monster in your head. He isn’t worth it, you are so much stronger now, I’ll always be by your side. I promise, I’ll always love you no matter what.” Tyler’s shaking started to subside and the tears slowly stopped falling.

“Why did I marry Jenna?” The question shocked Josh.

“Because you love her.” Tyler started shaking his head against Josh’s body, his fluffy hair ticking Josh’s neck.

“I do but I love you more. I always have, I wish we could get married without it being a big thing.” Josh smiles at that because that’s all he wants to.

“I would drop anything if it meant I could marry you.” Tyler lifts his head up and stares into Josh’s eyes, Tyler cups his hands on Josh’s cheeks and leans in to kiss him, it’s sweet, passionate and filled with love.

“I love you, Joshua Dun.”

“I love you too, Tyler Joseph.”

They curled back up against each other and decided to take a nap before Jenna got back from her shopping trip and before Debby called Josh for their weekly phone call. They were perfectly content with each other as they dreamed of a world where they could finally be together in every way that they wished.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wild but I really enjoyed writing it  
> I’m not a big fan of degradation but I thought why not


End file.
